Too Little, Too Late,
by TarzanShizz
Summary: Basically This Idea Wouldn't Leave Me Alone So Here Goes!
1. Chapter 1

Too Little, Too Late

And so it was Easter of 2014, the band was in last minute rehearsals for the upcoming sold out reunion tour. As Gareth lead them through the chorography once more the band were getting restless but they knew it had to be done. "Alright guys take 5" said Gareth as he stopped the music. T fell to the floor clearly warn out. She knew Gareth was a good chorographer but the way he worked the band sometimes it was like he forgot they were human beings and could only do so much, she noticed Dappy had the set list in his hand for the tour. "Are you finally happy with the set list now?" she asked annoyed at her cousin. He had changed the set list 5 times without telling her or Fazer. Which ended with her chucking her ugg boot at his head. "Yes I'm finally happy with it" grinned Dappy. "Good because if we have to change the chorography one more time your life won't be worth living!" said T. "T you don't mean that" laughed Dappy, "You wanna try me?" she asked.

Meanwhile Gareth walked back into the room and he was about to press the play button. But T beat him to it, "you press that button and your sacked as my PA" she said. Gareth backed away from the CD player knowing full well T meant every word when she was worn out and frustrated at how hard he worked the band. "Alright I think that's enough for today, make sure you all get a good night's rest. Straight back at it tomorrow" he ordered

Dappy left the room first T knew he was heading to Kaye's for his turn of having the kids. They had finally come to some agreement after a very bitter break-up a few months ago. It had caused tension between her and Kaye because it was soul destroying seeing Dappy in such a mess but she was glad they eventually sorted things out and came to some agreement.

Meanwhile things with Fazer were on the up to, they had finally got they're friendship back on track and they were once again as close as they once were back in the day. She knew Fazer had found himself a girlfriend. Yes she was jealous at first but eventually she knew it would happen eventually and she was happy for him.

She however was happy single. Far too busy with the new album and tour to find herself somebody, but she was happy alone. She was adjusting to being a singleton. But she would never admit it to Fazer but a part of her. A tiny part of her. Still loved him and she knew even know Fazer had moved on. A part of him still loved her. But there was nothing she could do now. As the saying goes, she left it too little, too late...


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Dreams that's where I have to go to see your beautiful Face anymore I stare at a picture of you _**

**_And listen to the radio_**

**_Hope, hope there's a conversation we both admit we had it good _**

**_But until then its alienation I know that much is understood, and I realize... _**

**_If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine _**

**_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind but I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth –"_**

**_T was distracted from her IPod it was one of her favorite songs what had made her take her earphones out was heavy thumping on her front door. _**

**_"Alright I'm coming" she called downstairs even know she knew the person at the door couldn't hear her. As she headed down stairs and unchained her door. She looked through her spyhole. Fazer. She frowned what was he doing here?. She opened the door to let him in. after closing the door after letting him in she followed him to the living room while he chucked himself on the sofa. "Well make yourself at home Faze but what are you doing here?" she asked puzzled. _**

**_"Can I stay here tonight?" asked Fazer rubbing his eyes. "Do you want a beer?" she asked suddenly getting to her feet. "Yeah please" he asked. T headed to the kitchen and pulled to bottles out of the fridge before using a bottle opener to take the tops off. Before heading back to the living room. Handing Fazer his drink. "Thanks" he said taking a big gulp before putting it down on the table._**

**_They sat in silence for what seemed like an hour before ether one of them spoke. "so you wanna tell me now?" asked T. "you're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you" said Fazer, "tell me I'm all ears" said T_**

**_"she thinks there's something going between us because I'm spending all my time with you, what does she expect when we've got a bloody tour coming up, she's bloody nuts" he laughed. Not at all noticing that T didn't share his laughter._**

**_So his girlfriend assumed something was going on between her and Fazer. As much as she wanted to laugh it off she knew she couldn't. maybe fazer didn't still love her after all if he could laugh off his girlfriend's assumptions._**

**_"T? you alright? You've gone awfully quiet" said Faze. "Yeah I'm fine" she said, trying not to make the lump in her throat obvious. "T you don't-" started Fazer, "Faze don't go down that road" said T suddenly getting to her feet. Hoping to distance herself from the conversation. _**

**_"You never answered my question T" he said. "Do you still love me?" he asked. He was met with silence for a few minutes. He placed his hand on her shoulder causing T to flinch. "Faze don't do this" she said moving his hand away. _**

**_T could feel his eyes on her. "You still didn't answer my question" he said. _**

**_"It doesn't matter okay, you have a girlfriend you should think about her" said T. "I just want a yes or a no, I'm not moving till you answer one of those" he said. T turned from what she doing realizing how close he was._**

**_She turned and saw brown eyes looking back at her. Suddenly the mood changed in the room. Fazer's eyes flickered down to her lips. And back up to her eyes hoping to read her expression. T nodded. _**

**_As they're heads slowly moved closer together, they were just meters apart when T pulled away. "I can't do this. I can't, you should go" she said. Faze stood still. "Please faze just leave" she asked picking his jacket up from the floor and handing it to him._**

**_Taking that as she really wanted him to leave he headed out of the door. Once T heard the door shut the tears started to fall down her eyes. _**

**_You don't need the heartache or the stress again. You did the right thing you've been here before and look where that ended up. She told herself but her heart wasn't convinced. It ached, it loved and it screamed for Fazer. But she pulled herself together and turned the lights off downstairs before turning in for the night._**

**_The following morning she arrived late for rehearsals and got a ticking off from Gareth, "what did I say about having an early night?" he said shaking his head. "sorry won't happen again" said T. "it better not, we've only got two days to get this right before the tour kicks off, right everyone into positions" ordered Gareth_**

**_Dappy had already left to run a thing errands leaving T, Faze and Gareth to lock up the studios. "T about last night –"started Fazer. "Last night never happened alright" she said placing a finger in front of his lips to stop whatever he was going to say next. "T we have to talk about this" he said, "no we don't because last night never happened now if you don't mind I have to go" said T packing her things away, "so we cool?" he asked. "Sure" she said before leaving Faze stood there._**

**_. _**


End file.
